Conventionally, there is known a so-called autonomous traveling type vacuum cleaner (cleaning robot) that cleans a floor surface to be cleaned while traveling autonomously thereon. In such a vacuum cleaner, a bumper forming a part of a contour of a main body case is moved due to contact (collision) with an obstacle, thereby operating a microswitch. In this manner, an obstacle is detected, and the vacuum cleaner is controlled to travel while avoiding the detected obstacle.
In this configuration, the bumper is guided to be movable in a front-rear direction in a case main body that is a main body part of the main body case. Thus, it is possible to detect an obstacle brought into contact from the front of the vacuum cleaner, while a separate component and the like is required to detect an obstacle brought into contact from the lateral sides or the oblique front side of the vacuum cleaner, for example.